


Stiles Stilinski and the Werewolf

by SciFiSlashFreak



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Peter, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Past Character Death, Peter's not crazy, Sexual Tension, Stiles is Snow White, Temporary Character Death, he's a pretty cool dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Stilinski, imprisoned son of the late king has been imprisoned most of his life by the evil Queen Argent.</p><p>He escapes just as the Queen learns he is the key to her immortality. She hires a Huntsman with a dark secret to travel into the Dark Forest and bring him back.</p><p>Now Stiles must find a way to save the kingdom with the help of the man sent to kill him, a pack of 7 werewolf's, and his old childhood friend Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I get a lot of ideas in this head of mine. And sometimes I'll get one that sticks. And until I get that idea written out it won't go away. Like I literally don't have ideas for anything else until I write it up.
> 
> This, is one of those ideas.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or Snow White and The Huntsman... Unless you count the Dvds as owning... No? Well damn.

((Cover art by Castiel 52))

=========================================================================================

 

It began on a cold winter day. Queen Stilinski was wandering the garden when she saw it. A rose. One single rose, blooming in the harsh winter.

It was then that the Queen decided she wanted a child as beautiful and strong as the rose in front of her.

In less than a year the Queen had her wish when she gave birth to a baby boy with hair as dark as night and skin as white as snow.

They named him Genim (Because that was the Queens fathers name and the King _really_ loved his wife.)

As the boy grew he became as kind as he was handsome.

••••••••••

"Mother," the young prince ran into the room, a bird in his hand. His best friend Daniel, the dukes son traveling close behind him "We found it the village."

The Queen took the bird from her son "Oh, poor thing. It's wing is broken."

"But it can get better can't it?" Genim pleaded, Daniel  putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The Queen gave a gentle smile "With time and some help it should be flying again in no time."

The young prince smiled "I'll take care of it." he promised, gently taking the bird in his hand before running off. His mother and father smiling fondly at their son.

••••••••••

"Genim, how do we even take care of a bird?" Danny asked as he watched the Prince climb on their favorite tree in the courtyard.

"First of all don't call me that, only my mom can." _Stiles_ said "And really how hard could it be? We take care of it like all the other animals we've helped."

Danny smiled fondly as Stiles sat on one of the highest branches, a triumphant smile on his face. "So your higher than me." Danny shrugged as he took an apple (the Princes favorite fruit) off the tree "I have this."

Stiles hurried down and made a grab for the apple which Danny pulled away, a smirk on his face "Come on Danny, give me it. Its the first one of the year." Stiles whined.

Danny sighed before holding out the apple to the prince. Stiles smiled reaching out, only to have his friend quickly withdraw his hand taking a bite of the apple before fleeing the tree, the prince chasing him. Their laughter filling the streets.

The apple lay on the ground, forgotten.

••••••••••

When the prince was seven a horrible tragedy took place.

His mother fell ill and try as he might his mother was not an animal and cancer was not a broken wing.

As his mother was buried Stiles tried to hide his tears. To be a big strong boy like his mother had asked before she passed, to be there for his father.

That night the young prince cried himself to sleep.

••••••••••

The kingdom had no time to grieve for it's queen. For mere months later a mystical army invaded the land.

King Stilinski gave his son a hug and left for war.

••••••••••

On Stiles first birthday without his mother his father was away fighting a war many said was a hopeless cause.

He sat alone in his room, staring out his window, hoping he would see his father and the army he had brought with him riding home.

That would be the best gift anyone could give him.

Someone knocked on his door "I've already told you I don't want presents, parties or company of any kind."

The door opened and Danny walked in "I don't suppose you could make an exception." he said as he handed him a book "Happy birthday my prince," he said with an extravagant bow that made Stiles smile, which was a sadly rare sight now a days.

Stiles looked at the book "Legends of The Dark Woods." he read from the cover.

Danny nodded as he sat next to his friend "You're fascinated with the place. And I know you like knowing everything about a subject that you enjoy so-"

Stiles launched forward and pulled his friend into a tight hug "Thank you."

Danny was confused as to why his heart skipped a beat as he hugged his friend back.

••••••••••

Finally after many battles and lost lives the war was won.

As the last magical soldier fell  the knights let out a triumphant yell. King Stilinski sighed in relief. He could return to his son after so long at last.

"Your majesty," one of his soldiers shouted "Take a look at this." the soldier pointed at a small prison wagon. The king cautiously approached the wagon before yanking it open.

A beautiful young woman scrambled back in fear "It's okay," the king assured her "You have nothing to fear from us."

••••••••••

The woman's name was Kate Argent. She was charming and kind hearted. This, along with her beauty had King Stilinski forget his grief for the first time.

By the time they reached the kingdom the King was so smitten he arranged for the two of them to be married the next day.

••••••••••

"You're very beautiful." Stiles said as he watched his soon to be Step Mother be prepared for her wedding.

Kate smiled "That is quite the compliment coning from you, I hear you are the true beauty of the kingdom."

The boy balked "I'm a boy, boys aren't beautiful!"

Kate gave a small laugh "Indeed, handsome is the word I should have used." she stepped toward him "This all must be difficult for you." The prince looked down. "I too lost my mother when I was a young girl. I can never take your mother's place, ever." The prince looked up to see Kate kneeling in from of him. "But I feel that you and I are bound. I feel it there, your heart."

The prince gave a weak smile in return. Perhaps this would not be so bad.

••••••••••

After a lovely ceremony the King and his new queen stumbled into their chambers.

"You will ruin me." the king said as he kissed her once more, the two of them falling to the bed.

"Ruin you say." The Queen said as the king moved to her neck "I was ruined by a king like you once. I replaced his queen. An old woman. And in time I too would have been replaced." The king stopped kissing as he began gasping for air. The Queen simply pushed him off of her As she continued "Men use women. They ruin us and when they are finished with us they toss us to the dogs like scraps." she grabbed a dagger from underneath the bed.

"What have you done to me?" the king gasped out, barely able to breath.

"I've ruined you." Kate said simply as she drove the dagger into his heart.

••••••••••

The Queen hurried outside as she opened the gate where a man stood waiting "Brother," she said as she opened the gate, smile on her face. She hugged him as an army ran into the streets.

She had made a fake army to get in and now invited a very real one to join her.

••••••••••

Stiles opened his eyes when he heard a scream. He looked out his window and saw mayhem on the street.

He ran into the hall, to his fathers chambers. And there he saw his father lying dead on his bed. He gasped at the sight and tried to prevent the tears.

He looked up and saw soldiers marching , the new Queen leading them and he put the pieces together before he ran.

••••••••••

Stiles stumbled out of the castle and was instantly spotted by Duke Mahealani who rode forward and put him on the horse behind Danny.

"She killed father." Stiles whispered in his friends ear "She-" he let out a sob as he hugged his friend tight.

They made there way to the gate when the horse reared and Stiles fell "Danny!" he yelled to his friend as the horse made it passed the now closing gate. He pushed his way through the crowd trying to get to the gate. "Danny!" he clutched to the closed gate.

Danny turned "We can't leave him!" he told his father. "We have to go back!"

At that moment the Queens brother, Chris Argent, grabbed hold of him "Danny!" Stiles called out trying to keep hold of the gate.

"Father!" Danny yelled as his father began riding in the opposite direction "We can't do this. We can't leave him!"

"I'm sorry Daniel. He is lost to us."

••••••••••

 The Queen stood in the castle throne room "Bring it in." she demanded "Quickly."

Guards brought in a gigantic gold mirror. And hung it on the wall "Leave us!" the Queen shouted shrilly and the men quickly did just that.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is fairest of them all." The queen asked.

The response was immediate as some gold spilled from the mirror and formed the shape of a man "Yet another kingdom fallen. Is there no end to your beauty and power?"

The Queen smiled, because there really wasn't.

••••••••••

"We have the boy." Chris said to his sister after the battle was over and the kingdom was officially theirs.

"Lock him away. You never know when royal blood will come in handy."

••••••••••

So poisonous was the reign of Queen Argent that nature turned on itself and people turned on each other. The land died and with it, hope. And all that time she kept Stiles imprisoned high up in the north tower.

A decade passed and that is where this story begins.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one knows Mrs.Morells first name I'd love you forever as it is I'm using the actresses name.
> 
> And sorry no Derek yet but next chapter. Promise.
> 
> Unbeta'd sorry for any errors.

Days blended together when all you knew was a cell.

Stiles knew passing seasons due to the small window his room possessed and he could guess roughly how much time had passed. Most of that time was spent talking to himself or the birds outside the window.

Every now and then he'd have someone to talk to. That wasn't good news despite how it might seem. Because when his fellow prisoners left they rarely came back but when they did..... So no Stiles much rather never talk to another soul than live with the knowledge that each person he meets won't be among the living for much longer.

He looked up as he the door to the dungeons open and close, two voices. He ran to the bars in his window and saw a woman in get mid twenties being thrown in. The guard didn't spare a glance at either of them before leaving.

"Hello," Stiles said as the girl peered at him "What's your name?"he asked gently.

"Morell," she said quietly "Bianca Morell."

"Why are you here Bianca?" Stiles asked "What happened?"

"The young girls have all been taken, I am the youngest left.... I was trying to reach Duke Mahealani castle before they took me next... But I was caught."

"Duke Mahealani?" Stiles asked "He's alive?" that was the best news he had heard in ages. "Does he still fight in my fathers name?"

"You're the kings son." Bianca said in awe, hope in her eyes "The night the king died we were told all in the castle died. I can not tell you-"

"Daniel," Stiles interrupted. He didn't know how long they could speak and he had to know. "The dukes son, is he alive?"

"I don't know Prince... I'm sorry." Bianca said sympathetically. "Your majesty... What will they do to me?"

Stiles looked down unable to meet the woman's eyes... Unable to answer.

•••••••••

Queen Argent looked out the palace window, watching as the peasants clamored for water that she had arranged to spill from the fountains three times a day for five minutes. She looked to her brother "Do you remember when we were children begging for scraps like them?"

Chris looked away from the suffering in the village to his sister "Yes... I do."

"Am I not kinder?"

Chris opened his mouth to speak but before he could answer a guard entered "Your highness, you're needed in the throne room"

•••••••••

Two men were knelt in front of the Queen "These two were caught trying to steal from one of our caravans" a guard informed the Queen.

The Queen looked at the two them her cold eyes taking them apart before she stood "You of course know the sentence for stealing." she stood in front of them.

The younger of the two men turned, taking a dagger from one of the guards. "Greenburg no!" yelled the older man as Greenburg stabbed the dagger into the Queens stomach.

The Queen gasped in pain as she pulled the dagger out the two men stared in horror as no blood was spilled. It was as if they had simply pricked her with a pin. "You would kill your Queen?!" she shouted as she brought the boy to a standing position "So very brave." she whispered "But tell me... How strong is your heart?" she placed her hand on his chest directly over his heart.

Greenburg gasped, the older man watched in horror as the Queen slowed his heart with nothing but the palm of her hand "Stop! He's only a kid."

The boy fell to the ground and the queen gasped as the after affect of her magic weakened her slightly  "Let the other one return to his duke." she said as she walked back to her throne "and tell him of my generosity."

•••••••••

The Queen looked in her mirror, the spell had taken a toll on her. Wrinkles now showed on her face, her hair duller in color.

"There is a price for magic." Chris said as he entered the room.

"And it grows every day." Kate whispered.

"You look-"

"Old?" Kate snapped in distress.

"Tired." Chris said calmly "But don't worry I have something that will make you feel better."

The Queen turned to see a young beautiful dark skinned woman standing in the middle of the room, frightened and trembling.

She smiled as she approached her "Shh, don't be afraid." she said soothingly as she grabbed the back of the girls neck "You have something I need." she opened her mouth.

Chris watched from the sidelines as his sister grew younger and the poor girl in her hands grew older.

The price was indeed growing.

•••••••••

The Queen approached her mirror when she was finished feeding "Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?"

The mirror melted to the floor to form into a man-like shape "My Queen," the Mirror Man's deep voice echoed in the empty room "On this day, one has come of age. Fairer than even you. And for this reason your powers wane."

Kate looked at the mirror man in fear "Who is it?"

"Genim Stilinski."

The Queens eyes widened in shock "Stiles? _He_ is my undoing?! I should have killed him as a child."

"Be warned," the mirror man said "His innocence and purity is all that can destroy you." Kate scowled but the mirror man continued "But he is also you're salvation, Queen."

Kate's scowl disappeared "How?"

"Take his heart in your hand and you never again will need to consume youth. Never again weaken or age."

Kate smiled "Immortality," she purred the word in satisfaction.

Chris looked entered the room silently and looked on in concern from the shadows as his sister talked to thin air.

"Immortality"  she whispered again " **CHRIS**!" she bellowed. Her brother stepped out of the shadows "Bring me the kings son."

•••••••••

"If I ever met a werewolf I think it would actually be pretty cool." Stiles was saying to a bird outside his window. Bianca had been thrown back in her cell but had yet to answer him. "I mean that's _if_ I managed to survive the dark woods in the first place." the bird ruffled it's feathers "I so could. I read that book backwards and forward, I know all there is to know about that place." the bird stared at him before flying away. "Fine!" he called after it. "Be that way you-" he spotted a nail that was coming loose from the wall "Stupid bird." Stiles finished softly. He reached his arm out and sighed in relief as he found that his arm reached that far. He tugged at the nail and with little resistance it came free. "Yes!" he whispered as he tucked it in the band of his jeans now he just had to wait.

•••••••••

Chris walked into the dungeon and heard the young princes voice "Of course I'd probably burn what with how little exposure to the sun I've had but I remember beaches." there was a caw and Chris stood outside the door as he watched the prince talk to a crow. "Yeah I pushed Danny into the water," Chris walked into the cell but Stiles didn't acknowledge him "He was so upset but he got back and me when he threw me in with my clothes still on." Stiles gave a sad laugh. "I miss him." he told the crow softly. The room was silent for a minute until, without looking back the boy spoke to him "You've never come in before."

Chris started "Do you always know when I'm listening."

"Pretty much." Stiles admitted.

"You tell good stories." Chris admitted "I enjoy passing time by hearing them."

The boy turned to glare "So happy I can amuse you." he glared.

Chris sighed and knelt in front of the boy "I know it means nothing but I am sorry."

"What does she want from me?" he asked quietly.

".....Your heart."

Stiles turned around fully, nail is hand as he slashed the right side of Chris's face with it. The man clutched his head and Stiles took the keys before running to the cell across from his "Bianca come on." A woman appeared. An old elderly woman "Bianca?"

"Run!" she shouted "Forget about me."

With one last apologetic glace Stiles obeyed.

•••••••••

Stiles looked around, he was surrounded guards from every which way. He didn't know what to do but he wasn't going to just lie down and let himself be taken.

He caught the eyes of a man who seemed to be leaving he looked at him with wide eyes before nodding his head in the direction of the sewer.

Stiles nodded and looked at him in thanks as he ran and slid into the gutters.

He heard the shouting from the guards, unable to fit as he did. He knew he only had so much of a head start so he trudged on till he came to a new opening.

"Ohmygod" he whispered as he looked down to the crashing waves of the ocean. "Come on Stiles... Come on this isn't so bad... Just a much needed bath."

And with one last deep breath he jumped.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter was a bitch to write.
> 
> I like writing dialogue. I'm good at it and it's always been what comes easiest for me. But the first half of this has virtually NONE. And it was a BITCH to write.
> 
> Which actually is why it's so short.
> 
> So I wanna apologize ahead of the chapter for it. Especially the first half I think you can tell I was frustrated and I promise next chapter will be better.
> 
> Plus next chapter the boys meet so can't go wrong there.
> 
> Also unbeta'd sorry for any grammar issues.

Stiles stumbled to the shore gasping for breath. He really just wanted to lay down on the beach and teach his lungs how to breath again but he knew that wasn't an option. He looked up and saw Miguel, he could tell it was him because of the white streak that was on his face just above his beak (and yeah so what? He named the birds he talked to... It was only polite)

"Hey buddy," Stiles wheezed out "Little help here?"

Miguel cocked his head before flying away. Stiles figured he might as.well follow. He doesn't necessarily have a plan past _'get the fuck out of here so Queen Crazy doesn't take my heart'_

So he followed Miguel because even though he waa just a bird Stiles had always thought he was a pretty smart one. He steadied himself before following Miguel through a cave like structure of rocks. When he emerged he saw Miguel. Who was sitting on a horse... Seriously.

And Stiles had no idea why a horse was on a beach but really he wasn't  going to look a gift horse in the mouth (hehe). Instead he approached the horse as Miguel flew to sit on a rock instead. He sat on the horse and looked at his friend "Wish me luck."

Miguel cawed and Stiles was off.

•••••••••

When Stiles reached a village he slowed down, he knew he shouldn't but as he looked around he felt his heart crack.

He remembers this village it was a bright and loud and busy. He and Danny would often play hide and seek here, the merchants always willing to lend them a hiding spot under their stand or in their booth. Now though it was dark and bleak and miserable. The people had gathered around, staring at Stiles with dead eyes. Stiles knew then that this was no longer about escaping. No he plans on coming back. This village will be bright again.

In the distance the sound of horses and shouting men was fast approaching and Stiles knew he'd wasted too much time "I'm sorry." he told the village before speeding off.

•••••••••

He knew exactly where was headed. He'd read the book so many times that he was prepared for the Dark Woods, at least enough to survive he hoped. He knew what to expect and knows the Queens knights will not be as prepared.

And frankly if he's going to die he rather it be in the forest he'd groan to love then at the hands of the bitch who had killed his father.

So Stiles rode. He rode with purpose, with a single minded determination of a desperate man.

His horse reared and whinnied and he knew he had entered Dark Woods territory. He jumped off his horse before it could fall into the pits he had read about at the entrance of the forest.  "Run" he told the horse before doing the same himself.

He heard other horses not far and began to run as fast as he can. Behind him comes the sound of a horse in distress and men yelling. Stiles smirked, the men had fallen into the mud pits.

He knows better that to slow dow though. He needs to get as deep into the woods as he could as quick as he could. A plan interrupted when he fell to the floor landing on spores that emitted a thin purple gas.

"Shit," he mutters because Stiles read the book and knows what he had just managed to trigger. Knows he needs to find a place to hide till the effect of the gas wear off. He saw a tree that's base looks like cubby he could hide in.

Hopefully he could make it there before he stared-

The tree in front of him reached out to him. Stiles jumped turning only to find a bat who had turned into a man approaching him.  So he ran getting away from the tree and the man and the beetles as big as his head. He tripped and gasped in horror as the ground beneath him revealed it self to be made of animal guts.

He really had to get to that tree before the hallucinations started.

•••••••••

"How is it," Kate said her voice deathly calm as he looked at her brother as she paced "That an innocent young boy manages to make a fool of you?" she seethed. Chris looked down but the Queen didn't need nor want a reply "And with only a nail." she said her voice rising. Chris touched his scar the boy had given him. "If he'd had a sword he'd have taken my kingdom. I ask a simple thing _'Bring me the kings son'_ and YOU LET HIM SLIP RIGHT THROUGH YOUR FINGERS!" She shouted at her brother who flinched slightly "I can't depend on anyone. Not even you" she spat "Not even you who _swore_ to protect me! **WHERE** **IS** **HE**?!" She demanded.

"In the Dark Woods, the men chased him there before they lost him." Chris said quietly.

"He's **no** **good** to me lost in the Dark Woods!" she exclaimed slapping her brother "How could you let this happen?!"

"Have I not done everything for you?" Chris demanded "Given up _everything_ for you?!"

Kate sighed as he knelt in front of her brother "And have I not given everything in return?" her brother nodded "I have no powers in the Dark Woods. So you need to find me someone. Someone who knows it. Who can survive it. Someone who can _hunt_ him."

•••••••••

Derek barely felt a thing she. The nameless brute he had decided to piss off threw him through the wall of the bar.

"You cheated the wrong man," the brute growled.

"Obviously," Derek said calmly "I thought you'd pack more of a punch honestly."

The man roared in anger as he swung a fist which Derek let hit him. He sighed, not even a sting of pain. "Please tell me that was not everything you have."

Brute screamed before charging him head first. Derek sighed as he fell to the ground.

It wasn't working. This wasn't like the woods. There, things hurt. He felt. And really that's all Derek wanted. To _feel_.

The alcohol didn't work and neither did the fighting.

He should have never come back.

"We're done here," he told the man turning to leave. The man must have disagreed because Derek was being whipped around.

He sighed and smoothly ducked the punch, grabbing the hand and twisted it till he heard it snap. He looked at the brutes scared eyes and let his eyes flash and his nails grow so they dug into the man's arm. "I said we're done here," he growled. The brute nodded and Derek released him "I'd get that checked out," he advised the man before walking away

•••••••••

Derek smelled them before anything else. They smelt _clean_. And since no one smelled clean anymore Derek knew exactly what kind of people where heading towards him.

He figured the brute had loose lips and Derek had finally been figured out. He didn't mind. Not really. He'd been planing to go away. Whether it was the woods or in the ground didn't really make a difference. "Tell me, what is royalty doing in the slums?" he asked turning around to see Chris Argent and a half dozen palace guards.

"The Queen requests your presence."

•••••••••

"My brother tells me you lost your family, most recently a sister," Derek glared but the Queen continued, "and that you terrorize the lower villages looking for a fight everywhere you go."

"Sounds about right," Derek said, face blank.

"He also tells me that you travel into the Dark Woods often and always manage to come out nearly unscathed." Derek shrugged "You're companions however do not always fair so well."

"They knew the risks." Derek said "Why am I here?"

"A prisoner of mine has escaped, hiding in the depths of the Dark Woods."

"He's probably dead." Derek said, his voice matter of fact.

"I need him alive." The Queen snarled.

Derek shrugged "Then you shouldn't have let him in the woods." The Queen glared at him "What is so important about this boy?"

"That's none of your concern." Queen Argent snapped.

"I think I'll decide what concerns me." Derek said, his face blank and voice level.

"You _will_ do this for me Huntsman." The Queen hissed.

"And if I refuse?" As soon as the words were uttered the guards had spears pointed at him. Derek rolled his eyes "Go ahead, do it."

The Queen narrowed her eyes "You miss your sister so much you wish to join her?"

Derek growled "Don't you dare speak of her."

"What if I said I could bring her back."

"I would call you liar." Derek said.

"You know of my powers." She said, her heartbeat, Derek noticed, was steady. "Bring me the boy and you will have your reward." Her heart was steady, he could have his sister back.

He could have Laura.

"You have a deal."


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long real life, persistent plot bunny's and lost glasses kept me from this. Hopefully this was worth the wait.

"She pulled the knife out as if it was a toothpick, no wound to speak of." Finstock told the duke and the crowd around them "She killed Greenberg with only the palm of her hand. There's no stopping her."

"You said there was good news?" the Duke asked, it wouldn't do to focus on the negatives. They had to take the good news where they could find it no matter how small.

Finstock nodded "The prince is alive." the crowd gasped "And he's escaped. I saw it with my own eyes."

"What did you just say?" Came a new voice. The crowd turned to see a group of men on horses, and a wagon that could only be stolen goods from the Queen. At the head of the pack, with a bow on his back was the dukes son.

"You set another attack," the Duke said, eyes narrowed "I told you no more Daniel."

Danny ignored him and turned to Finstock "What did you just say?" he demanded.

Finstock looked around but it was clear that he was on his own with this one. "When I was in the village... I saw the prince escaping."

"You're sure?"

Finstock nodded "Positive."

Danny nodded and without another word turned his horse around. "Daniel you can't, it's too risky." the duke called after his son.

Danny didn't slow down as he rode out the gate, shouting back over his shoulder "I'm not abandoning him a second time!" and with that he was gone.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Watch your step," Derek told the men the queen had sent with him. "From here on don't trust anything, not even- no especially not yourself. Trust nothing but my instructions."

"Did your former companions get the same speech?" Chris asked.

Derek turned and glared at the man, the whole horse rode to the woods had been filled with glares and casual insults. And hints. Oh the hints that had been dropped. If the Queen didn't know her brother most certainly did. "They knew what they were getting into." he replied flatly, he refused to give the man next to him the satisfaction of getting worked up.

"They knew you were leading them to their deaths? Seems unli-"

"Shut up." Derek said stopping, when he heard a groan in the distance

_'Oh my god! Seriously? Out of everything to fall into, freakin' hallucinogenic spores.'_

"This way." Derek said heading towards the sound of the voice.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh my god! Seriously?" Stiles groaned as he came to, the world still somewhat fuzzy. "Out of everything to fall into, freakin' hallucinogenic spores." He sighed as he stood and brushed himself off "So lame."

He turned and saw shadows in the distance. Quickly he headed to the tree stump cubby he had spotted earlier. He took slow, quiet breaths, virtually soundless unless you counted his pounding heart.

The group was close now. They just had to pass his spot, then Stiles would stay put for a few hours. By then they'd either be gone or dead. He just had to keep being quiet and everyth- "Ohmygod!"

A hand reached in and dragged him out roughly "This him?"

Stiles looked up to see a scowling dark haired man was his captor. He was staring at Chris "Please I don't know who you are but whatever they said don't believe-"

"Shut up," the man said turning his glare on him for a second before looking back at Chris "He's just a kid... What's so important about him?"

Stiles looked at Chris in surprise "You didn't tell him?" Chris glared in response. "Of course you didn't. Good call on your part I guess." he gestured to the scar going down his eye "Was she too mad to heal it up?"

Chris glared a bit more before turning to his captor "Hand him over."

"Not until I get what was promised." The man growled.

"You're not going to get it." Stiles informed him.

"Shut _up_." the man growled. "My sister," he said to Chris. "When I have her you'll get him."

Chris rolled his eyes "You think we're foolish enough to trust you. You'll get your sister when we have the boy."

The man tensed, his grip tightening on Stile's arm. "You're lying."

Stiles rolled his eyes " **I** could've told you that. Actually pretty sure I _did_."

Chris sighed as he rolled his eyes "My sister is very powerful. She can take life and she can sustain it. But she can't _bring back the dead_!" Stiles looked up at the man's heart broken face and almost wished that handing him over would get him what he needed. "And even if she could do you think she'd waist such a power on something like _you_?"

The man growled, putting Stiles behind him before punching the guard closest to them, knocking him out with only one blow. Chris and some of his guards were already half way out of the woods. Stiles wanted to stop him but was stuck behind his new defender and the older man was too busy taking apart the other guards punch by punch. 

Stiles flinched when he heard bones crack and the last guard fell to the floor. The man turned, his eyes flashing bright blue, claws replacing his nails, his teeth more like fangs "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

Stiles gulped, he was pretty sure his life had just been saved by a werewolf.

••••••••••••••••••••

He was trying to stay calm, to remember. Did the Queen ever say she could bring his sister back.... No. Only half truths and evasive answers. How could he have been so _stupid_?

He looked at the nervous boy in front of him "Answer my question. Who _are_ you? What makes you so important?"

"You tell me you were the one hunting me." The boy snapped, surprisingly brave given everything that was happening.

"Why does the Queen want you?" Derek asked again slamming the boy against a tree.

"Ow! You're a very angry person you know that?" Derek growled, allowing his eyes to flash. "Okay, a very angry werewolf, whatever." he was afraid he reeked of it, but if it wasn't for his nose Derek wasn't sure he'd notice anything more than discomfort and nerves. "Listen all you need to know is that the Queen wants me dead. And your a werewolf who just killed a handful of her men so you're not her favorite person right now either."

Derek backed up, the kid had a point "So what do you suggest."

"Get me safely to Duke Mahealani's and you'll be safe. He has an army-"

Derek laughed "An army? Sure of farmers and shop keepers. I'm safer on my own." he turned to walk away.

"And gold. Name your price." The boy called after him, desperation clear in his voice.

Derek turned "100 gold peices."

"If you get me there quickly you'll have 1,000." the boy said, there was no stutter in his heart beat and that wasn't a half truth. "You have my word."

"I don't trust your word." Derek snap, despite the heart beat telling him this boy was honest.

"Well too bad because mine is the only one you've got." the boy held out his hand "So what do you say?"

Derek glared at the hand "I'm going to regret this," he muttered as he shook the hand in front of him. "You have a deal."


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

Danny waited. A team had been sent in to the dark woods and had already returned to the castle. Either he was too late and they had Stiles or Stiles had managed to outwit them and Chris Argent was getting reinforcements. If it was the latter they would be passing through this village soon and Danny would find his prince. If it was the former... Well then he'd take as many down with him as he could.

••••••••••••••••••••

"So, what's your name?" Stiles asked as the werewolf helped him over a fallen tree. The man glared in response before walking ahead. "Alright fair enough. I'm good at talking to things that don't answer. I've had practice," he said, he really wished the first person not in the Queens service he'd talked to in ten years  actually spoke but he could work with it. "So Sourwolf where exactly are we going?"

The werewolf turned to look at him, face as blank as his voice "You have got to be kidding me."

Stiles shrugged "If you don't like the name you should tell me your real one."

"Sure as soon as you tell me yours." the man said, not smiling but his lips definitely had an upward tilt to them. Stiles would take it.

"Yeah well- _ouch_ ," he looked down at his arm where a vine had come out of nowhere and ripped through his clothing to pierce his skin. The huntsman rolled his eyes before stepping up and ripping the sleeves off of Stiles tunic. "Whoa whoa! _Hands_!" he said as he ripped the other one off effectively freeing Stiles from the vine.

"Don't flatter yourself,"  he said, and yeah that was definitely a smirk now, as he ripped some fabric off of the sleeve and wrapped it around his arm and Stiles sincerely hoped that his blush wasn't noticeable. Judging by the ever-growing smirk on the werewolf's face it was. "Lets keep moving."

••••••••••••••••••••

"How is it that you've been outwitted by that boy twice now." Kate asked, looking out the window at her kingdom rather than her brother. "A boy who knows nothing of the world. Who has been locked in a tower talking to himself for **TEN** **YEARS**!' she shouted turning to face her brother "How is that even  _possible_?"

"I'm gathering my best men. I won't return till I have him." Chris promised "The woods are dangerous and confusing-"

"And he has a _**beast**_ as his guide!" Kate snapped walking toward her brother. "You find the boy. Kill the wolf. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Chris said flinching as his sister put her hand to the cut Stiles. He let our breath he hadn't realize he'd been holding when instead of pain he felt his skin healing instead.

"It didn't suit you." she said before swept out of the room.

••••••••••••••••••••

"This doesn't look at all foreboding." the boy said dryly as they approached an opening with an old stone bridge over a small creek.

"We're almost out of the woods." Derek assured offering his hand to the boy "After that the rest of the journey should be easy." The boy eyed Derek's hand warily before taking it. "Just... Be quiet." Derek said as they began to walk across the bridge.

And really he should have known better. If he had learned anything about the boy during their short acquaintance it was that being quiet was a truly impossible feat for him. "Why do we have to be- **OHMYGOD**!"

Derek held the boy tightly to himself as the the bridge was torn in half as the no longer sleeping Troll came up from in the ground sending the two of them flying into the creek. "Are you alright?" Derek asked the boy on top of after they landed.

He nodded "Fine. You took the brunt of it. Are you okay?"

"Fine," He assured standing, his claws coming out as the troll stood " _Run_ ," he growled before launching himself at the troll.

••••••••••••••••••••

Stiles watched in horror as the werewolf launched himself at the Troll he had awakened only to be flung to the ground. The Troll headed towards the man, who looked to be unconscious (not dead. Not dead. Oh god please not dead) foot raised as if to-

Without thinking Stiles grabbed a.rock and threw "Hey! Cut it out!"

He gulped as the troll turned and began lumbering in his direction instead. "Listen, buddy I didn't mean to wake you up. But I think your over reacting." Stiles said in a calm voice.

The Troll tilted his head, it's eyes confused. Stiles stared back, this wasn't just some mindless creature like so many thought. It understood him. The Troll knelt down and Stiles reached out his hand, the Troll leaned forward nuzzling it "We're not here to hurt you," Stiles assured quietly, the Troll made a soft grunt "Go back to bed buddy."

The Troll nuzzled awhile longer before lumbering back to it's hole underground beneath the now destroyed bridge.

Q turned to see the Huntsman was awake, and staring at him in awe before glaring "I told you to run." he growled as he stood.

"If I had you'd be dead." Stiles said "So you're welcome." the werewolf looked dumbstruck which gave Stiles a smug sense of satisfaction. "Let's keep moving."

••••••••••••••••••••

Danny had to stop himself from smiling as he saw a group of six horses coming towards him, Chris Argent leading the charge.

He stepped out of the shadows, directly in their path, thankfully they stopped "You're in need of a bowman." Danny told them.

Argent raised an eyebrow "I have a bowman." nodding his head to the right.

Danny took his how from his back and fired an arrow at the man he had nodded towards, the now dead man falling off of his horse. He looked back to the impressed face of the Queens brother. "I _said_ you need a bowman."


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Also sorry if the chapter is short and maybe a bit rushed. But this.is really kind.of a transition chapter and the way I.ended it seemed to be the best spot to do so.
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait.

"How did you do that?" Derek asked as he uncovered a boat "With the Troll?"

The boy shrugged "I just talked to it." he said as if talking angry trolls down was all in a days work.

"Trolls only understand violence." he said as he offered the boy his hand to help him in the boat.

The boy took his hand "Have you ever tried?" he asked his stare burning through Derek. He shook his head and the boy gave a small smile as he stepped in the boat. "Then how would you know?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was tempting to just try and kill Argent and his soldiers, to eliminate the threat to Stiles and go on his own.

But Danny didn't know the woods, not like Stiles did. There was safety in numbers after all. And they outnumbered him. He'd kill one, maybe two and then be killed himself.

He had to be patient. For Stiles.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"From here on it should be easier," The werewolf informed him as they emerged from the tall grass and into open waters.

"You were saying?" Stiles squeaked (in the most manly of ways of course) as an arrow was pointed at his face.

Beyond the arrow was a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and intense brown eyes. The only flaw in her was a deep gash below her right eye "Only two types of people come out of the Dark Woods and one of them are the Queens men."

"Calm down Allison it's me." Came the werewolf's voice from behind him.

Immediately the bow lowered and a stunning smile replaced the glare on the woman's face "Derek, is this a new recruit? Scott isn't here at the moment but I'm sure-"

"No, he's just someone offering a lot of money for safe passage." the Huntsman (Derek?) said.

Allison looked at him before her eyes widened in recognition "You're more than welcome to stay the night here." She said, still staring at Stiles in awe.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Derek had cleaned himself up he emerged from his usual hut and watched the still dirty boy on the dock with Allison and Scott's daughter Melissa playing with the young girls doll. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"How did you find him?" Allison asked as she came up beside him.

Derek shrugged "I was sent to capture him. Obviously that didn't work out so well." He turned to offer his friend a smile but saw only shock "What?"

"You don't know who he is do you?" Allison asked, her voice filled with disbelief.

Derek raised an eyebrow, he was just some kid the Queen had wanted back. He didn't see why Allison would no or care who he was.

"Derek that's Genim Stilinski. Prince Stilinski."

Oh.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"No Silly!" the little girl he had learned was named Melissa admonished with a smile.

The girl was adorable with long curly dark hair and dark eyes that gave the most deadly of puppy eyes and a somewhat dopey smile that lit up whatever room she was in. Like the other women he had seen she had a gash under her eye.

"Man what am I doing wrong _this_ time?" he said with an exaggerated groan.

"The Prince doesn't wear the dress!" she giggled.

Stiles put on a look of mock outrage "Hey you don't know his life. I mean to each his own and all-"

"Are you seriously teaching the concept of cross dressing to a four year old?" Came Derek's voice amused.

Stiles shrugged, grinning "Not _exactly_."

Derek rolled his eyes "Mel go find your mom."

Melissa nodded "Okay Uncle Derek." she said as she ran off shouting "Mommy what's cross dressing?!"

Stiles laughed "You taught her the word _Uncle_ Derek."

Derek sat next to him "Yeah it seems we both have tittles the other didn't know about. Yours of course being _Prince_."

Stiles looked down "How did you-"

"Allison told me." Derek said "Why didn't _you_? Did you think I'd turn you down, that I'd think it was too big a task." Stiles said nothing "Because you're right."

Stiles looked up "I didn't trust you okay? Just like you didn't trust me. I do now though."

Derek nodded "Allison says at morning she'll escort you to the Dukes."

"Just me?" Stiles asked, knowing the answer but hoping he was wrong.

Derek nodded "This is bigger than me. Too important. You're safer without me."

"I doubt that very much." Stiles said "I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for you I'd be dead already."

"You would have been fine on your own." Derek said sounding positive as he stood. "Goodbye and good luck Your Majesty."

Stiles could do nothing but watch as Derek walked away "It's Stiles" he whispered as Derek became.nothing more than a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr where I often post progress updates of my fics and fics I'll be writing at some point:
> 
> http://scifislashfreak.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Also Castiel52 made this wonderful work.of Archer Danny:
> 
> http://castiel52.deviantart.com/art/SSATW-Danny-348791301

**Author's Note:**

> So there ya go. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it.
> 
> The next chapter should be out shortly.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling issues. It's unbeta'd and I type it up on my phone so I apologize for that.


End file.
